


After the Asylum

by Graysonette



Category: DC Universe Online, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonette/pseuds/Graysonette
Summary: After a long night of being tortured in The Organization's secret asylum, the Titans head back to the condo to get some rest. While the others prepare for sleep, Dick and Kory decide to unwind and blow off some steam a different way.





	After the Asylum

In the minivan, rock music plays softly in the background. In the backseat, Rachel lays here head on her mother’s shoulder. Gar stares out the window, silent and unreadable. In the front seat, Kory taps her magenta nails on the car door. Dick peeks over at her. “You wanna talk about it?” he asks.  
“Talk about what?” Kory says.  
“Whatever’s got your mind racing.”  
“I was just experimented on by a bunch of psychos. They probably know more about me than I do since my brain is so fucking fried. And this is the second time in the past few days that all of us have been in imminent danger. I really want some peace. Just one fucking night where I’m not attacked and near death. I’ve got a limited amount of memories and half of them are me fighting for my life.”  
“That place was hell. But we’re all safe now.”  
Kory shakes her head. “I have a feeling that we’re never really safe. But as long as it’s not night or I’m not trapped in a fucking tin can again, I can fry whoever threatens us.” Kory exhales deeply. “You know what? That feels a little better.”  
“What?”  
“Just getting it out.” She looks at Dick. “You should try it some time.”  
Dick keeps his eyes focused on the road ahead. “I don’t need to.”  
“Oh really? What about that bonfire you had going back there? Don’t think I didn’t see your…,” she glances in the rearview mirror at Rachel’s mother, “your old namesake burning to ashes.”  
“I’ve decided it’s time to leave that part of my life behind me. For good,” Dick says.  
“Why?”  
“I can’t be…that guy anymore.”  
Kory studies Dick as he drives. Jaw tight, fingers taut on the steering wheel. His eyes dark and focused on the road ahead.  
“That place really did a number on you, huh.”

They enter the safe house. Kory enters first and pauses in the foyer. “Gar. Go to your room. Rachel, show your mom to the spare room and get to yours. Promptly. If either of you sneaks off tonight, I will not be part of another rescue mission,” Kory says.  
Gar and Rachel do as told. Kory exhales deeply and runs her hand through her magenta curls as she walks towards Dick’s room. Dick follows behind her. Kory removes her thick fur coat and tosses it onto a chair. He studies her as she removes her gold belt, revealing a strip of skin between her metallic purple top and pants. She drops the belt to the floor and begins to lift her purple crop top.  
Dick watches her questioningly. “Kory?”  
She turns around to face him. One foot still in the bedroom, one in the bathroom. “What? Aren’t you coming?”  
He looks at her questioningly, as if asking for permission.  
“I don’t know about you, but I’ve got to wash that place off of me. With or without you.”  
Dick closes the door and hurries in her direction. He removes his jacket and lifts his shirt on his way into the bathroom. His vision is obscured by the fabric of his shirt. Once its fully removed, he sees her through the soft mist in the glass encased shower. Her dark brown skin glistens underneath the cascading water. Her magenta curls, straightened by the weight of the water. Her back is to him, as she leans her head against the tiled wall. Dick removes his pants and underwear as he watches her.  
He steps into the glass enclosed room, pulling the door closed behind him. He slowly walks up behind her, sliding his hand around her waist. His fingers press into the skin of her hip firmly before sliding down her thigh. Kory slightly turns her head to face him and he meets her halfway with a kiss. Their kiss begins gentle and becomes feverish and hungry. Kory breaks the kiss with a moan as Dick’s fingers play along her entrance. His fingers rub and caress her until her breath hitches. He tastes the skin of her neck, while his fingers explore inside her.  
Kory’s backside pressed against him, she feels he is fully erect. She wants him too. She grabs his hand, pulls it away from her entrance. She turns around to face him. He kisses her, pressing against her body. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him even closer. Her fingers intermingle with his dark brown locks. He attempts to lift her, but the terrain doesn’t allow it. His footing slips and they steady themselves. Kory giggles.  
Dick smiles, “Well, that didn’t go as planned.” He looks at her, his eyes heavy with seduction. “But I’ve got another idea.”  
“Oh, well I like surprises,” Kory says.  
Dick kisses her neck and caresses her body. He trails kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. He steadies her hips while he sits on his knees, with his face before her thighs. He sweeps her knees with his arms, pulling her down to him. He places each hand on the backside of her thighs. His tongue plays along her entrance, tasting her.  
One hand on the cold tile wall behind her and the other entangled in his hair, her body begins to quiver. She moans as he lets his tongue dance against her once more before pulling away. She waits on his tongue to return and it doesn’t.  
She groans. “Are you fucking kidding me, Dick? Really?”  
He looks up at her with mischief in his eyes before pulling her down on to his lap. She feels him against her skin. She bites her lower lip as she guides him into her. He presses his hands firmly against her backside as she rocks against him. She presses one hand against his chest and the other against the glass behind him, as she continues to rock her hips against his. Kory quickens her pace and Dick’s breathing grows heavy.  
Dick gets on top. The water pelts his back as he penetrates her. The steam grows thicker, but it doesn’t stop them. Dick starts to change his angle, but Kory grabs his forearm. “Don’t. Keep it right there.”  
He thrusts into her again. “Right there?”  
“Yeah…yeah. There. There is good.” He pushes in deeper. She moans louder. He pulls her by the hips, bringing her closer to him. Her long legs extend higher into the steam above them. He thrusts into her again and she lets out a soft cry. He continues and she feels herself letting go. He keeps going and she gasps. Dick groans moments later.  
He pulls out of her and sits beside her. They both rest their backs against the glass wall as the steam grows thicker. They are quiet as water droplets litter their skin, through the thick haze of steam.  
Kory breaks the silence. “You know, last time we had sex I got attacked in the hallway right after. Kinda makes you want to stay in this room forever.”  
“It makes me want to go again,” Dick says, “You know, just in case?” They smile at one another before bringing their lips together for another feverish kiss.

In another room, Gar lies asleep in bed. There is a thud. His eyes twitch. Then there is another. His lashes flutter. Moaning penetrates the walls. His eyes shoot open. A look of complete discomfort washes over his face.

There was another thud, as Dick pressed Kory against the wall in the bathroom. Safe from the slippery domain of the shower, he was able to hold her against the wall and press into her without losing his footing. Her legs tightened around his waist as he entered her again and again. He cupped her backside firmly with both hands while he kissed her deeply before quickening his pace. Her breathing became heavy as he entered her faster. She bit his shoulder softly and moaned. “Damn, Kory,” he murmured into her neck as he finished.

Draped in towels, Dick and Kory emerge from the bathroom. “You know Grayson, for someone with no powers you have a lot of stamina.”  
Dick smirks as he takes a pair of pajamas from a drawer and lies them on the bed. Kory swipes his pajama top as he puts on his pants.  
“Hey!” said Dick, “I was gonna use that, you know.”  
Kory pulls the shirt over her head. “I know.”  
Dick shakes his head and smiles and looks at her. “You really are something, you know.”  
She smiles back at him and climbs into bed. He climbs in beside her. They lie there with space between them. Sex wasn’t new to them. But sleeping in the same bed afterwards was. It had been a long crazy night and being together felt safe. Comfortable. Better.  
Kory was the first to fall asleep. Dick listened to her breathing pattern, and how it changed when she began to speak an unknown language in her sleep. At first, he was concerned at her indecipherable murmurs. Then he grew comfortable watching her drift back into serenity after each outburst. It had been awhile since he slept in the same bed with a woman. He had tried for so long not to get too close to anybody, but with her he could feel it happening again. He watched her as she slept, and wondered how he could feel so safe next to someone who could kill him so easily. The truth was, he was more afraid of how he felt about her than he was of her powers. He thought about how he almost lost her earlier that night at the asylum. How he found her on that experimentation table. It made him angry all over again. But then he looked at her sleeping peacefully beside him, and in his shirt and he couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
